unforseen complications :
by Mangalove11
Summary: When naruto forces sasuke to take sakura out on a date. how will sakura react once she finds out the feelings she once had for sasuke are gone. can she find love with another maybe someone who has been there all along. Main pairings: naruto sakura side pairings: hinata sasuke. rated m for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Nate : that kishimoto dude owns naruto but I own this story.

Kishimoto: for now muhahahahahahahahahahah.

Chapter one: surprise surprise

'Why do I always do this to myself' Sakura thought as she rushed around the house making last minute preparations.

Haruno Sakura was an established kunoichi with the rank of special jounin thanks to her mentor Tsunade the godaime hokage. And, her being head of konoha`s hospital one of the more renowned hospitals in the land of fire. Lately she has been spending more time with her friends due to the war being over and an era of peace being established. But with such a prestigious position it's hard to find time for boyfriends and girl time. Enter Uzamaki Naruto war hero, next in line for the title of hokage but more importantly. Sakura's best friend whenever she had time she made a point to hang out with Naruto. He always had a way of making her smile whenever she was having problems. Whether it was tormenting their hokage with his excessive use of the nickname baachan or him just literally being a pain in the ass to their other friends. Namely one Sasuke Uchiha king of stoic konoha's heartthrob war hero/traitor also a special jounin but more importantly the current reason Sakura is running around like a chicken with her head cut off. After the war when Hinata expressed her feelings for Naruto he decided to give love with another a shot. Even though Hiashi almost decapitated poor Naruto with the Hyuuga family sword. He was trying really hard to reciprocate the feelings Hinata had for him. During that time Naruto convinced Sasuke to ask Sakura out.

"No" the stoic Uchiha deadpanned. "Why not? You know she's always had a crush on you. And she's one of the most sought after women in the village" Naruto whined "because I don't need some fan girl hanging all over me 24/7 and she will be just as bad or even more annoying than you are." "Come on look ill even pay for the restaurant she's our friend and she's lonely." "No!" the Uchiha screamed in frustration. "Fine well ill just refuse to go on missions for the next month and since your probation isn't up and you're not allowed out of the village without me you'll just be stuck here. Naruto prayed his bluff would work. "One date if she hits me I leave if she tries to rape me I'll kill you." The Uchiha threatened. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Deal she's free this Saturday." "How would you know" Sasuke asked. "Because I told Tsunade to give her the day off." Naruto explained "oh ok ….. Wait what!" Sasuke screamed "oh look at the time I got to go bye." Naruto ran off. "Get back here Uzamaki so I can kick your ass!" Sasuke cried running after him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Knock knock "come in" Sakura yelled at the door to her office. "Uhh Ms. Haruno, a mister Uchiha is here to see you." Her secretary stated. "Let him in" 'why is Sasuke here I wonder if he's hurt' sakura thought to herself. "Hey sakura were going out Saturday I'll be at your place at six." And with that the Uchiha left. "Did he just ask me out? Hell yes I can't wait." Sakura cheered "wait he told me like he knew I was gonna say yes to him." She thought. "Shannaro ill kill him."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox ooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

"Naruto Naruto Naruto you won't believe what happened." sakura screamed excited. "What" Naruto asked? "Sasuke asked me out on a date can you believe it. "Yes I can you're a very pretty girl sakura and who else could ever be chosen Over you." Naruto reasoned sadly "oh Naruto you're sweet." Sakura slightly blushed "so how are things with you and Hinata?" the usually cheery blond dimmed "we broke up weeks ago." Naruto stated sadly "why?" sakura asked. "I just couldn't do it. I don't feel the same way she does about me. I couldn't hurt her by making her think I love her when I really don't." Naruto explained "well I hope you feel better I'll see you later." Sakura left but little did she know she played a big part in narutos break up.

**Author's notes **

So what do you think not bad for my first fic I'm thinking 20 + chapters. I love cliffies Please review everyone and tell me how you like the story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the date the dinner and the realization**

**Nate: **kishimoto owns Naruto and I own an annoying little brother.

**Kishimoto: I own him now thanks to my secret weapon.**

**Nate: **noooooooooo! Big, bag, candy, must, resist. Sakura help!

**Sakura: shannaro start the damn story.**

'Omg he's here okay sakura you can do this it's just a date.' Sakura thought furiously. Ding dong "come in" sakura called.

There he was all 6 foot 3 of Uchiha Sasuke in a dark blue form fitting polo, khaki slacks, dress loafers and a look that said "I would rather be anywhere else but here"

"Hey Sasuke you look great" she complimented "hn pretty" the stoic Uchiha replied back. 'hn this is gonna be a long night if he's gonna act like a stiff ass.'

"So where are we going?" "Stillanos lets go" the Uchiha replied

Overall all sakura didn't have a terrible date but it wasn't good at all. Sasuke just stared at her the whole night the waitress "accidentally" spilled soup on sakuras pink dress. Sasuke just kept eating with a smirk.

And sakura accidentally punched the waitress through the roof. And threw her salad on Sasuke.

"Stupid jerk I can't believe he laughed at me" sakura fumed as she went into her house. "But I showed him and that bitch. Too bad I can't ever go back to the restaurant it was the best in the village." She thought dejectedly. Sakura quickly undressed and hopped in the shower. Once she finished she wrapped up in a pink towel and sat on her bed.

"Hm I'm hungry but the only place that's open is ichirakus. But maybe I'll see Naruto." Sakura brightened. She quickly dressed in shorts and a pink shirt, and grabbed her house keys. On her way to the diner she received cat calls and wolf whistles as usual but harming the drunkard civilians was out of the question.

She finally reached the booth and sure enough the blond knucklehead was there. She stopped once she heard him speaking. "There's nothing wrong tuechi I'm just not that hungry." "Only one bowl of ramen for you Naruto is like me wearing a suit. It's not normal" the old ramen stand. Owner reasoned.

"I'm ok just a little down is all?" Naruto stated "hey Naruto" sakura finally walked in determined to get to the bottom of her friends sadness. "Ohayo sakura chan. What brings you here." The hyperactive blonde asked. "Oh just grabbing a bite to eat." "One bowl of miso ramen extra fishcake please." Naruto ordered

"How do you know which ramen I like?" Sakura questioned "since I first convinced you to come here the only way you ate was if it was Naruto style." Naruto reasoned "well I guess you do know me best." Sakura admitted. "I'm surprised you're here didn't you and the teme eat at that expensive restaurant across town." "Yeah but my food ended up on Sasuke thanks to the stupid waitress." Sakura explained

"How can someone be that clumsy to spill a whole plate on Sasuke?" Naruto asked "well she had a little help. In all honesty she spilled a plate on me I punched her through the roof Sasuke laughed I threw my food on him and left." She admitted

"Hahahahahahahahaha I wish I could've seen that I bet the teme was pissed. Sorry you didn't have fun sakura but that was hilarious." Naruto laughed "well it was pretty funny" she said "so what have you been up to?" sakura asked "just training and paperwork being future hokage is a demanding task in itself

Sakura realized how much that goofy kid who boasted about someday becoming hokage. Turned into, the mature man that was gonna be hokage. From village prankster to village hero from baby fat and whiskers to tall muscular with whiskers. He had a physique most guys could only hope for.

"Sakura stop staring at me." Naruto complained "I was not" oh my God was I just checking out Naruto. She thought. "You were too you were staring at my necklace on my chest." Sakura turned away with a blush on her cheek that rivaled Hinata. Ayame smirked knowingly as she handed sakura her ramen.

The two ate in silence and eventually Naruto regained his appetite being in the presence of the kunoichi who plagued his thoughts for the past few weeks. "Wow I'm stuffed Naruto exclaimed." Me too. Sakura concurred. Naruto ended up walking sakura home.

On the way the two ran into the old guys who usually bothered sakura on her way home. "Come here pinky and I'll show you what it's like to be with a real man. One drunken oldie said. "Hey if you ditch Blondie we can have fun all night long." Another said "just ignore them they will leave us alone." Sakura told a tense Naruto.

It was gonna be fine until one of the men grabbed sakuras arm. "Let me go!" the pink haired kunoichi seethed. "What are you gonna do pinky, we just wanna have some fun with you." Kage buushin no jutsu one Naruto punched the guy who was holding Naruto when another shoved a rasengan in the man holding sakuras chest. Naruto summoned a katana and pointed it at the man's throat. "If you ever touch her again I'll kill you." He said eyes turning red flashing in the moonlight. "Come on sak"

"Thanks Naruto you're always defending me." Sakura appreciated "well those guys were jerks who needed to be taught a lesson." Naruto said "village hero and my hero." Sakura leaned in and planted a kiss on is cheek. She pulled away and both had apparent blushes.

"Well thanks for walking me home Naruto." sakura said with a smile "no problem it was fun." Said Naruto returning the gesture. "Who knows maybe next time we can go on a real date." Sakura said "I would like that." Naruto admitted "well goodnight Naruto kun." He smiled at the new suffix she added to his name. "Goodnight sakura chan." With that he walked back to his apartment with a new spring in his step.

'Do I like him? Yes? No? Maybe?' sakura tortured herself for the rest of the night dwelling on what happened. And when nothing else could put her to sleep but thoughts of her hero she came to the realization that it was a definite maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3 the mission**

**Nate:** my arch nemesis owns naruto but me and my lawyer are working on sakura.

**Jim: **I thought we discussed this were not taking kishimoto to court he has more money than the wealthiest person you know.

**Kishimoto **: well put jim if you ever need a job come see me I have a special place for you on my team.

**Nate : **no not jim !

**Lee: **dynamic entry!

'this sucks why am in the hokages office with Sasuke naruto and Hinata?' "I guess youre all wondering why I called you here?" Tsunade asked. "you have some mission and were best suited to complete it." Sasuke deadpanned. "youre correct." 'smart ass Uchiha' sakura thought.

"this mission requires you to go to the land of lightning." Tsunade stated "great I get to see killer bee!" Naruto yelled cutting Tsunade off. "baka let her finish." Sakura reprimanded with a punch to the head.

"as I was saying this will be a two part mission. First part is infiltration, I have intel that the raikage has a group in kumo looking to overthrow him. What makes this difficult is a noble family is said to be apart of the coup. As such the raikage cant act without causing a political blunder." Tsunade explained

"so that's where we come in." sakura figured "correct, Naruto Sakura you two will go to the villiage posing as a married noble couple on a honeymoon. Naruto you will use your politic training to request a meeting with the clan head. During which you must convince the man tell you his plans."

"the raikage will be there in disguise as a bodyguard so once plans have been revealed part two commences. Eliminate all members of the coup. "Tsunade finished. "also, Sasuke Hinata you are to act as hired bodyguards on the trip. But, once the meeting commences you are to start tracking down other members of the coup so as not to let them escape."

"understood hokage sama." They all replied "be very careful if they get wind that konoha is apart of this, eliminate everyone present excluding the raikage." Tsunade ended 'dismissed."

Everyone met up at the gate where there was a two person carriage awaiting them. Sakura was wearing beautiful flowing red robes while naruto wore matching blue ones both had the Uzamaki symbol on the back. Sasuke and Hinata wore their traditional clothing.

Inside the carriage "sakura you look lovely." Naruto complimented "well your not too bad yourself." Sakura responded. "thanks mrs. Uzamaki." Sakura blushed at her new nickname. "its so boring in here." Naruto complained.

"hey! Teme come join us!" naruto yelled "no dobe this is a mission!" Sasuke responded. "come on no one would know. It will only be for a little while." Naruto tried to convince. "No!" Sasuke deadpanned "well I order you to go get me some water." Naruto said "go get your own." Sasuke replied.

"as my escort and servant it is your duty now go." Naruto commanded "hn" sasuske jumped off quickly. "ahh its good to be in charge." Naruto stretched out "hey Hinata are you still using your byakugan?" sakura questioned with a feeling of unease. "h.h hai why do you ask?" "i just have a bad feeling is all." sakura admitted "h hai nothi."

hinata stopped as she spotted four enemy ninja up ahead. "sakura chan four enemy nin up ahead."

Ahhhhhhhhhh, they heard sasuke scream "its an ambush" naruto said hopping out of the carriage getting in a fighting stance. "wait sakura where are you going?" hinata called. forget her naruto said with a hardned resolve "she made her choice sasuke over the group."

... **To be continued...**

**authors notes **

sorry but i love cliffys thanks for the reviews. i know it kinda seems saku sasu but i assure you these moments play a big part in whats to come. once again this _**IS**_ a naru saku fanfic.

review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 the continuation **

**Nate: why does kishimoto torture me by owning Naruto?**

**Kishimoto: because you won't use that awesome brain to write for me.**

**Nate: good point gai why won't I write for him**

**Gai sensei: because of the power of youth!**

Rasengan! Naruto shouted defeating the last of the nuke ninja "Naruto what do you think happened to sasuke kun and Sakura Chan" Hinata asked Naruto "honestly Hinata I don't know but, even though they abandoned us it's our duty to find and help them no matter what." "byakugan "Hinata stated activating her kekei genkai. "lets go" Naruto added jumping off.

"I have to save him I can't lose him again." Sakura thought running as fast as possible. She was halted by 3 kumo nin with their katanas held in front of them. "Look what we have here." one of the men leered. "Shannaro" Sakura wasted no time dispatching the nin in front of her with a left hook. "out of my way." She swung at another who barely dodged and struck out with his sword grazing her shoulder. She ignored the stinging sensation from the wound and swung at the man again smirking when she heard a sickening crunch signaling broken bones.

"not much of challenge are we." Sakura taunted at the last nin who wore a mask and who still hadn't moved standing there as though observing her. He slowly went through hand signs stopping at the tiger seal and inhaling deeply. "katon hibashira." Shooting a pillar of fire at her she was momentarily paralyzed from a kumo nin performing a fire technique. When they usually had an affinity with lightning. She attempted to dodge and was almost hit when she heard a cry of "eight trigrams air palm." Hinata yelled sending a blast of wind towards the fire deflecting it. "are you okay Sakura Chan? " Hinata asked "yes thanks." Sakura replied "where's Naruto." Her question was answered when she heard a cry of "oodama rasengan" he yelled aiming for the masked mans chest.

Surprisingly the attack went right through him. "what the hell." Naruto exclaimed the man aimed a punch at Naruto and swiped his jaw Naruto retaliated and it went through him again. "why can't I hit him?" Naruto wondered aloud 'he has to materialize to hit me, so if I attack then I should hit.' Naruto thought. "kage bushin no jutsu" he summoned three clones two who charged a rasengan and one who ran head on with a kunai. The one who ran in with a kunai was easily dispatched as the Naruto who charged the rasengan jumped up throwing shurikin which went through him as the Naruto with the rasengan charged head on. The attack went straight through and then the masked man threw a right hook which caught the clone in the midsection. "rasengan!" the real Naruto yelled as he came crashing down from the air attack in hand.

The masked man was completely unharmed except for a piece of his mask which was charred and broken. "Not bad Uzumaki that was fun." The man stated calmly. "wait how you know my name." Naruto asked "oh I know a lot of things especially your father minato the yondaime. Tell sasuke ill be back for him. As for you next time we meet I look forward to finishing what me and your dad started." With that the masked man sucked himself in. but not before Naruto Sakura and Hinata caught a glimpse of his sharingan eye.

"figures an uchiha I couldn't see a kumo nin putting up that kind of fight." Naruto explained. "but I thought the only remaining uchihas were sasuke and itachi." Hinata asked. "well apparently not." Naruto reasoned. "Sakura are you okay?" Naruto asked. "yes but where's sasuke kun?" Sakura inquired. "I don't know let's look for him so we can head back." Naruto finished walking ahead of the two kunoichis.

Hinata found sasuke lying on the ground unconscious seemingly wounded from his battle with the masked man. 'If it wasn't for Naruto and Hinata I would be dead right now." Sakura thought to herself while walking home. "when will I be strong enough so that idiot doesn't keep risking his life for me?" Naruto went to see tsunade to explain in detail what happened on the mission while everyone else went home.

Sakura stepped out of the shower to hear her doorbell ring. "who is it?" She called looking through the keyhole to find spiky blonde hair. "Naruto." The hyperactive blonde called back. She stepped back to open the door "Naruto what are you doing here this late?" she questioned letting him in. "I just wanted to check on you, you seemed kind of distracted sense the mission." He explained "I'm fine I just had a lot on my mind recently." She answered back. "do you want to talk about it?" he questioned "sure why not." She said taking a seat on the couch fully aware of his blush. Realizing it was because she was clad only in a towel she excused herself to put on her pajamas. "so what's up?" he called why she was getting dressed,

"well the masked man has been bugging me. He lured us out on a fake trip to fight you and capture sasuke." She explained. "and your point" he coaxed. "my point is we were helpless against him he demolished us." Sakura reasoned "well we didn't really fight that hard." Naruto tried to defend. "but what if next time I'm not there and sasuke dies because no one was there to heal his wounds. 'or you' she thought to herself. 'so this is about sasuke Naruto thought dejectedly he's the one she cares about.' "I'm sure he'll be fine sasuke is just as strong as me it would take a lot to bring us down. Naruto stated confidently.

"I don't know I guess I just worry about you two if something was to happen I don't know what I'll do." Sakura admitted Naruto smiled grateful that she cared enough about him to include him in that. "Sakura I made you the promise of a lifetime that no matter what I'll bring sasuke back." "baka worry about yourself first I care just as much about you as sasuke." Sakura admitted "oh yeah." Naruto teased stepping closer. "yeah "she answered back not budging

Naruto pinned her against the wall with both arms as she gasped from his sudden move. "now I know you wouldn't mind if sasuke did this he whispered huskily against her cheek. She was caught gasping for air as his lips grazed hers seductively and in the instant he was there he was gone in a swirl of leaves with a "goodnight Sakura chan." Dam nit I'm going to need a shower I didn't think Naruto could do that. 'maybe I have more feelings for him than I thought. Sakura admitted to herself reentering the shower fixing what Naruto had left undone.

Author's notes: sorry about the delay I've been busy this past week was my birthday I'll try to update quickly in the future. Anyway fight scene and naru saku what more can you ask for next chapter sasuke and Hinata bond with more Naruto Sakura fluff.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Nate: I don't own Naruto but I do own the cookies in my cookie jar.**

**Kishimoto: can I have a cookie?**

**Nate: a cookie for your entire empire.**

**Kishimoto: chocolate chip?**

**Nate: yes deal…. Oh wait I'm out of chocolate chip. Noooooooooooooooo**

**Kishimoto: no deal. **

"Shit my one off day I can't find my favorite ribbon." Sakura ranted aloud as she tore apart the house looking for the cursed item. Finding it she bolted out of the door, 30 minutes earlier having agreed to meet ino at ichirakus for some girl talk and food. But, sakura wasn't too surprised to find her favorite blond idiot having himself a bowl of his beloved ramen. Sakura was surprised to see ino hadn't arrived yet. She wasn't as punctual as sakura but she was hardly ever late. "Hey Naruto." Sakura greeted taking a seat next to the blond. "Hey" he replied a little too unenthusiastic for the usual hyperactive idiot. "What are you doing here?" okay dumb question she thought for he usually could be seen devouring bowl after bowl around lunch time. "Eating. You?" he replied a little cold "waiting for ino." She responded a little unperturbed "thanks tuechi." Naruto said getting up to leave putting a few bills on the counter.

Mad or not you will talk to me dam nit inner sakura ranted. "Naruto wait." He halted a few steps from where he just got up. "yeah." He replied monotonously "I was wondering if you're not busy later we should hang out." She called. "Sure meet at training ground six at 3." He replied walking away with a small smirk. 'Jeez since when does Naruto smirk?' Inner sakura thought. Sakura shook her head and decided to walk back home almost forgetting to scold ino for not showing up.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxo xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoooxxoxoxxoxxooxoxxxoxxoxxoxx oxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxoxoxoxxooxxoxxo oxx

As sasuke was walking back to his apartment ignoring the usual swoons and love confessions from his fan girls, he happened to come across a certain topic that had been on his mind lately. WIFE MATERIAL. Of course it couldn't be anyone he was an uchiha she had to be worthy of him a fan girl was definitely out of the question they would annoy him more than Naruto. The obvious choice would be his pink haired teammate but she was recently so nervous around him recently that he could never hold a proper conversation. And other times she abused him with her monstrous strength. Ino too perky tenten too Neji Hinata to shy and quiet. "…" wait what did I just say. "Too quiet!" he yelled receiving weird stares. To him Hinata was perfect she was practically royalty beautiful smart had a body most would die for. But, most importantly she was quiet!

"Oh yeah sasuke you are a genius." He mused aloud to himself on his way to the hyuuga compound to have a meeting with hiashi. "Uchiha sama lord hiashi is waiting for you." He walked in to a huge study too see scrolls everywhere but neatly organized a huge view a big mahogany desk and a large bookcase. Hiashi stood up as sasuke entered the room. "Hiashi sama." "Uchiha dono to what do I owe this pleasure?" hiashi inquired with the calm hyuuga gaze intact. "I have come to request your daughters hand in marriage."

'Hell to the yes the shakugan will be born.' "Well uchiha you would make a great addition to the family with your power and determination the hyuuga will prosper forward. But what of your past?" "Well first I am not looking to become part of hyuuga I am merely rebuilding uchiha." Seeing hiashis frown sasuke continued "but I would be starting the clan anew with a new bloodline one more powerful than our current limits. "Interesting to say the least I will comply for the sake of making konoha more powerful than ever." Wooh right in the palm of my hand. Sasuke smirked. "Hanabi would you please come in here." Sasuke almost face vaulted I am not a pedophile. "I'm sorry hyuuga san you misunderstand I am speaking of your eldest Hinata." Works for me hiashi thought.

"A a a anou sasuke Kun why do you want to marry me." A timid Hinata asked "hn" sasuke replied on the inside she was screaming noooooooooooooooo now me and Naruto can't be together what a tragedy. Meanwhile sasuke 'I wonder how soon we can have the wedding I'm not getting any younger. And neither is she.' He added as an afterthought. I hope we have a son first then he can help me protect all the beautiful little baby hinatas. "Were going back to my place Hinata." Sasuke told her. But he received no response due to the fact that she fainted. "Dam nit." Sasuke cursed running a frustrated hand through his hair.

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxooxoxo

As sakura was waiting at training ground 3 for Naruto she happened to notice something strange. It was as though the training grounds had been obliterated it was like the pain attack on a smaller scale. "Hey" Naruto surprised her walking swiftly but silently towards her. "Hey Naruto you made it." She replied happily "lets go" Naruto stated walking off. "Hey do you know what happened here" sakura asked her curiosity getting the better of her. "Me and sasukes latest combination attack black fire style wind chakra rasen shuriken." He responded. "Amazing that attack leveled a whole training ground." She replied amazed "too powerful too control no way to hold it it's a last resort attack." Naruto ended starting to climb the steps to hokage tower

It was relatively quiet on their way to their destination Naruto was still in his uniform so she knew they probably weren't going to eat. "Hey Naruto why are we headed to the hokages office?" sakura asked curiously. At that narutos smile appeared ear to ear seemingly excited about their arrival. "Oh sorry tsunade wanted me to pick something up she found that belonged to my father I have no clue what it is." "Oh ok must be important if she called you on your day off." She replied to keep the conversation going. "I can't wait." He yelled as he started running. "wait." she called after him as she tried to keep up.

"Ahh Naruto you're here and sakura what a pleasure." Tsunade said crisply no signs of drinking evident "baa chan." "Tsunade shi shou." They both greeted. "I called you here because I found a scroll of your fathers, my attempts to open it have been futile seeing as though it has a blood seal on it. So, who better to open it than his only son?" Naruto bit his finger to draw blood wiped it on the seal and held up the ram seal to release the lock. When he summoned the items sealed into the scroll he was given two keys each with their own piece of paper and a third scroll. The first key was the key to a house that belonged to his father and the paper explained how to remove the seal which kept others away.

The second key was to a safe that held minatos earnings as a hokage as well as some of minatos scrolls pertaining to his invention of the rasengan. Before Naruto opened the last scroll he read the paper which told him that inside was the secrets to the hiraishin jutsu as well as his mom's katana which was perfect for channeling demon chakra. By the time they finished going through all the items it was dark and the two bid tsunade farewell in an attempt to head off to fill their bellies.

"Sorry if you wanted to go out but I personally like home cooked meals better." Naruto told sakura as they arrived at his apartment. "I like them better too sakura agreed." Naruto gave a small smile and went into his kitchen to start preparing their meal when sakura came up behind him unawares wrapping her arms around him "do you need something." he asked amused "don't think I forgot what you did the other day." She responded "oh that." He replied "I was just looking to clarify something." He said, and in one swift move he once again had her pinned against the wall with her arms above her head. But, this time he brushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. To which sakura immediately responded. Naruto ran his tongue along her lower lip and she gasped granting him access to explore her mouth. As soon as his tongue touched the inside of her mouth sakura pulled back.

xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata awoke to an unfamiliar bed a very dark room a handsome uchiha, pause a very handsome uchiha reading a scroll. 'am I dead.' A delirious Hinata asked. "no you just fainted when I told you we were going to my house." Sasuke deadpanned. "oh ok nice place see you later I have to faint." Hinata said quickly sasuke grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Hinata we have to talk. The reason I picked you to be my wife is because I need a strong dedicated woman to be my wife. Anyone else just doesn't make the cut you're smart beautiful strong and caring all the qualities I would love for the matriarch of uchiha to have." By then hinatas blush was so red she could've put a tomato to shame. "thank you sasuke for believing in me." Hinata smiled "your welcome." With that he kissed her on the cheek. And she fainted. "shit were gonna have to work on that." Sasuke sighed. And Hinata had dreams about ducks ponies sasuke and Naruto.

**Author's notes:** so what do you think please review I had to leave you with some drama? New chapter in a couple days manga love out.


End file.
